LaurWalkness
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: How will Lauren cope with the prospect of her and Joe having a second Baby?


**Hey guys! Well, this came into my head while I was Christmas shopping and I decided to write it up! It's a LaurWalk fic, whoop! Not sure wether it's a one shot or if it's going to be a full fledged fic :-)**

Lauren Walker sat on the cold tiles in her and her Husband's en-suite bathroom. Her head was tilted over the bowl of the toilet as she threw up, her brown hair getting vomit in it. She shivered before she heard a call from the room next door.

"Lo?" Joeseph Walker called to his wife. Lauren grimaced as she sat up.

"Yeah, I guess it's just from that chicken we had last night." Lauren called back as Joe opened the door.

"I'll go check on Luke." Joe smiled before leaving to check on their 20 month old son. Lauren counted in her head. She was a week late, but she was almost always irregular. She stood up and hoped it was just that. Luke came as a complete surprise. Lauren had her morning sickness during their honeymoon, and Joe had taken her to see if she might of caught some sort of tropical bug. They had left the clinic with the news they would be having a baby. Lauren sat, thinking how bad this would be. She had only just adjusted to Luke, how could she take care of two?

"Lauren!" Joe called. "Pancakes?"

"Sure! Give a bit to shower!" She called back, before switching on the shower and washing the vomit off her skin and out of her hair.

Joe stood over the frying pan, flipping the pancake before plating it up. Lauren was very sick; she had vomited five times that morning. Luke sat in his high chair, his chubby fists waving at his dad. His plate of food was half eaten, and Joe grinned back.

"Mommy will be down soon." He told his son. He loved his sons name; Lauren had to take drugs during his birth, and allowed him to choose the name as she slept. She woke up half way through they were recording it, and screamed at Joe, not wanting Luke Sky Walker as a son. She agreed to change the middle name to Joseph and went back to sleep. Joe sighed. If they ever had a daughter, he wanted one of her names to be Skye, so he could be able to say he had Star Wars Characters for children. Lauren walked in around this time, and scooped her son up into a hug. She was a great mom.

"Hey Wox." She greeted him. "Im making a run to the store after breakfast, anything you need?"

"Not really. Are you sure you want to go to the Store?"

"It was just the chicken. Besides, your at work and Luke is almost out of Diapers."

"As long as your okay…" Joe sighed and handed Lauren a plate of Pancakes. She grinned as she cut into them.

Two hours later found Lauren standing in the middle of Wal-Mart in the baby section. Luke sat half asleep in the trolley's baby carrier. Lauren lifted a bag of Diapers from the shelf and dropped them into the trolley; she then also put in some powder and then a set of pacifiers. Then she looked at the shopping list.

Tampons.

Lauren paused. Then she walked straight past the women's health section towards the pharmacy. Luke had fallen asleep now, and was snoring gently as the trolley moved forwards.

"May I help?" the pharmacist asked.

"Yeah, can I have a multipack of pregnancy tests please?"

"I'm home!" Joe called as he walked through the door and took of his coat. Joe worked at the theatre now as a director, whenever starkid wasn't doing a production. He was currently re-creating a performance of Hairspray.

"Hey." Lauren walked down the stair case. "Luke's asleep." she grinned at him. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the sofa.

"What's all this?" he asked her as they sat down on the sofa. He pulled his wife onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you still feel ill?" he asked.

"No… look… you know how Luke came as a surprise…"

"…yeah…" Lauren passed him a small wrapped box. Joe opened it up. He moved the top layer of Tissue paper and lifted a pregnancy test up. He repeated this again and again until twenty tests lay in front of them on the coffee table.

They were all positive.


End file.
